Mother's Secret
by raven1493
Summary: Harry's mother has kept many secrets from everyone. How will Harry handle this along with the betrayal of almost everyone he loves? Will he go dark, neutral, or worse? Warning this is a Slash fic please don't read if you don't like. Sorry no beta yet so there might be mistakes I missed. Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or any of it characters!
1. Broken mind

All of my views on my life had been broken in a measly hour. How could they have done this to me I thought they cared for me. No they just wanted my money hell my mother wasn't even a muggleborn she was a pureblood and not just any one either but the missing daughter to the Malfoys or in other words Lucius twin sister! How could this happen I was supposed to be just Harry Potter. Why am I just now at the age of fifteen finding out about this stuff the letter from my mother should have reached me when I was eleven which means someone probably Dumbles messed with their will. Great more crap on my plate.

To make matters worse my appearance changed my hair was still black but now it went to my butt and had blonde and red streaks through it. My eyes also seemed a brighter green and wings had sprouted out of my back being blacker than the night sky. Now if only the scars given to me by my so called family who I now knew not to even be related to me what so ever. I snarled as I read her letter once again:

My dear little Hadrian,

Hello son if you are getting this then your father and I are dead and you are eleven years old. If you are fifteen then it means that Albus has put you with the Dusleys and I am so sorry my poor baby. I hope I am wrong about them being the monsters they seem. I wished to tell you my secret My real name is Lilith Malfoy twin to Lucius Malfoy. I was stolen from my real family after my birth and adopted by the Evans. I have never told anyone this not even your father knows, but if you are with the Dusleys I want to take this letter to my brother it has a sample of my blood to prove it. I will also say that I am a secret supporter of Lord Voldemort he doesn't know it but I have been sending him information through snakes seeing as I have been able to speak to them since I was little. Your father was a secret supporter too. We have kept it a secret from both sides. Though your father has been helping with funds to the dark side. Oh look at me loosing tack of what I am trying to tell you. As you may have noticed you have a creature inheritance you are a death angel or one of deaths eyes. You get this from your father dear which is why he is a supporter of the dark he was a dark creature. There is a book you can get in Knockturn alley that should tell you more about them. Now to the second thing I need to tell you. You need to find your Mates yes you will have two and you're a submissive. I am so sorry that you have to learn this all from a letter just know that me and your father love you so much and don't trust Albus, a family of Weaslys, or many others from the light side.

With love your mummy Lily.

I snorted as tears leaked from my eyes. My mother seemed so silly though it was a shocker to find out they were hidden supporters of Voldemort. Why didn't they tell him maybe they would have lived instead of dying? I froze as I heard the locks being undone on my door and quickly hid the letter and stood facing the door. Vernon stepped in with a grunt his face purple from anger.

-Rape! you have been warned!-

I shivered as he growled, "So you're freakier then usual huh on your hands and knees with you clothing off."

I shivered and did as he ordered hoping for a quick punishment. I heard him remove his belt

and then his zipper go down I whimpered as I realized what he was going to do.

He laughed as he forced my legs further apart and entered me without any preparation. I bit my lip to keep from screaming as it felt like he was tearing me in half I felt blood run down my thighs and my chin. Though I refused to let him see me cry. He came inside of me burning my insides painfully. I felt something in me break at that. It felt like my very soul shattered into tiny little pieces.

- end-

I screeched my wings coming back out and knocking him away from me. A black robe with a hood covered me I slowly stood grabbing the letter my mother sent me and ran past him breaking through the window and bars easily. My wings flared open and I flew up high into the raining clouds until I was right in them hidden from any muggles view. I let out another screech of loss and pain I was dirty broken no mates would want me.

I kept flying feeling cold a numb inside and out. Eventually I found myself outside of Malfoy manor I would have the dark lord kill me I was not worthy for my mates why do I feel this way when he had raped me many time before why did this time affect me so much more. I landed outside the gate and walked through the wards since I had Malfoy blood running through my veins or outside of it right now since I still felt it dripping along my thighs and chin. I laughed as I felt many different magical signitures heading my way. They were probably panicking on how someone could get through their wards. I leaned again the pillar outside waiting for them to open the huge door to see me.

The two doors slammed open revealing just the Malfoys but I could sense the others hidden in the shadows waiting to attack. Lucius saw me and his eyes were the only sign that he was surprised.

I chuckled hoarsely voice hoarse from screaming, "Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy and Little Malfoy I wish to speak to your Lord."

I saw Draco cringe at the sound of my gravelly voice and Lucius stated flatly, "I am sorry I have no clue what you speak of Sir may I ask who you are?"

I walked forward leaving a trail of blood behind me hissing, "I am your worst enemy Malfoy I am Harry Potter!" Blood spilled from my mouth landing front of me making me laugh at the irony get it Iron-y. Suddenly all of the people that had been hiding were in full view with Voldemort among them. I crackled at the sight of them pointing their wands at me.

Voldemort red eyes narrowed, "Potter what are you doing out of the safety of Dumbledore?"

I coughed splattering blood all over the foyer smirking when some splattered Draco making him sneer in disgust, "Oh my seems I made a mess all over the shiny white floor Aunty would be so displeased with me why Voldy I came to grant you a wish you want me dead don't you?"

Draco snorted, "So you came here to die you got to be up to something Potter,"

Voldemort raised his wand fully at me and stated, "Oh yes I do want you dead Potter, but I wish to see your face as the light leaves your eyes,"

I shrugged pulling the hood down and said, "There now you see my face kill me you stupid bastard do I have to get on my hands and knees like my Uncle tells me to?"

Voldemort looked confused, "Why do you wish to die Potter?"

I felt the Numbness return to my shattered soul and felt my eyes dim, my voice void of any emotion, "Why should I answer you sure you can torture me I already wish to die so that won't make me tell you anything?"

Voldemort sighed lowered his wand and pointed to two masked men, "Grab him and put him in a cell do no damage to him he is mine to play with."

It felt like forever since I had been left in the dark cell they put me in. I found I didn't care that they gave me food and water I just ignored it sometimes even slid it back out counting the meals they had given me I would estimate that I have been here for a week. Bored out of my mind I collect five of the cups of water that have been given to me over the days and tore off a piece of my robe dipping it in to the cup and started to wipe the crusted blood and semen off my thighs.

I was half way up my legs with them wide open when Voldemort himself along with Snape and Lucius came into my cell only for them to freeze their eyes wide. I looked up at them and Shrugged and got back to cleaning the blood off. This also revealed all of the scars covering my legs and thighs.

Severus shivered and snapped, "Where did you get all of those and what happened to you?"

I raised my head again and said emotionlessly, "My Uncle played with me too hard like usual Professor he never prepares me ever since I was three years old."

I smiled at their palling faces, "Do you want to punish me too?"

Lucius stepped forward and kneeled down in front of me and said gently, "Why didn't you tell anyone what was happening?"

I snarled, "I told Dumblewhore, Minerva, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius only one of them believed me and is trying to get me out of that hell hole, but thanks to Wormtail he can't have me,"

Lucius eyes widened and shook his head, "Dumbledore couldn't have known he would never leave his golden boy in a abusive family," He said it like he was trying to convince himself.

I smirked, "Fool he has done it before with another boy too who was named Tom Riddle he wanted weak minded soldiers who followed his every whim."

Voldemort growled, "How do you know that?"

I snorted, "My mother knew much more then you could ever guess she sent me her notebook with everything she knew about you and the Dark side and Dumbledore with his flaming chickens." I saw the looks of surprise on there faces and crackled that is until I felt pain hit me in the lung blood spilling from them. Shit one of my broken ribs must have punctured one of my lungs. I quickly closed my mouth before it could come out and swallowed it. Oh god that is so gross and I couldn't breathe! Well this was a way to die.

Severus Stared at me and stated, "My lord he is not breathing,"

Well that got the Dark Lords attention He lunged forward forcing my mouth open only for the blood to flow out in a stream on to Voldemort's hand. For the first time since I was little I found tears falling down my cheeks in front of another person. I just wanted to die why couldn't I just be free of everything people wanted from me?


	2. Understanding

Author notes: Okay for the one who asked soon the letter will be brought back in the story, but right now Harry is broken he is not thinking clearly he wants to die not help. Though I was truly happy for the quick review and enjoyed it. So as a reward here is the next chapter!

Chapter 2

The blood just kept coming out and Voldemort was actually starting to look panicked while Severus was quickly pulling potions out of his robes. I was frustrated why were they trying to heal me? I was dirty I deserved death I had even come here insulting them for the purpose of dying!

Severus removed my robes while Voldemort was spelling the potions into my body since I obviously couldn't swallow anything. Severus froze when the letter I had been carrying fell from my robe making me feel my heart leap in fear. No! This couldn't be happening why did I bring it with me they might not let me die if they found out!?

Severus saw my panicked eyes land on the letter in his hands and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He moved his eyes across the letter his eyes slowly getting wider and his skin more pale the further he got down the page.

Finally he whispered a spell over the blood stain on it and what must have been the Malfoy crest appeared on it. He turned back to me and began to desperately hissing healing spells probably in hopes of making sure I lived to answer his questions, bastard. I heard the loud snapping noise as my ribs were healed back into their rightful spots and I felt it get easier to breathe only making me angrier at the men doing the healing.

Finally I was stabilized and I found I could not go unconscious Severus probably put a spell on me.

His eyes locked onto me and he snarled, "You stupid fool why would you want your own family to kill you what would have happened if I had found this letter after you were dead!"

I flinched feeling more dirty than before of course he was right what have I done I should have just ended my life by myself. I was more horrible than Dumbledore I truly didn't deserve to live. He handed the letter to Lucius and Voldemort read over his shoulder his snake like face going from curious to horror and guilty.

"Oh Merlin Lucius I killed your sister and two secret supporters that means the prophecy wasn't about them," Voldemort choked out his snake nostrils flaring in distress.

Lucius shook his head shocking me with tears falling from his eyes as he whispered, "We thought she was dead my parents hunted for years and never found a trace of her you couldn't have known My lord she was truly a Malfoy to be able to keep her identity a secret."

Voldemort looked back at me and growled, "You knew this and you wanted me to kill you why!?"

A cold chill went down my spine they looked hurt and furious I croaked, "Because I am broken, dirty, tired, and most importantly unworthy freakish creature,"

Lucius shocked me a second time that day by suddenly pulling me into his arms whispering, "Oh you poor child what did they do to you?"

I started out stiff in his arms, but as he continued to hold me so firmly and gently I felt myself relax. More tears fell from my eyes as I gripped him back and sobbed taking comfort for the first time in my life from another human being.

It felt like forever before I felt myself calm down enough to stop sobbing and when I did Severus was the first to speak, "Pott..Harry please tell us what happened to make you wish to die so badly?"

I choked out, "I just gained my inheritance when my Uncle came into the room like he always does on my birthday and rapped me and suddenly it felt like something shattered inside of me and I feel unworthy for my mates,"

Voldemort hissed, "Of course you're a submissive when that happened it made your creature side feel it had betrayed its Dominate mates!"

I shivered in the arms of my now revealed Uncle and he gently cooed at me, "Shh don't worry we just need to find your mates and once they accept you, your creature side will be able to forgive itself though I must admit I have no clue how a Death eye finds it mates,"

I snuggle closer to him feeling safe and murmured, "In the letter mother mentioned about a book I could buy in Knockturn Alley maybe it will tell us the information we need."

He nodded and picked me up stated softly, "I am taking you out of this dungeon and giving you a real room it is getting late and we all need sleep tomorrow I will go to Knockturn to get the book."

I never saw the room I fell asleep in his arms as he carried me all of the way there. When I woke up it was already morning and I was surrounded by the softest bed I had ever been in. I groaned not wanting to get up my body sore from all of the still healing injuries. I slowly managed to roll out of the bed only to see I was not in my robe any more, but a pair of sleeping pants. Hmm I wonder who changed me into them?

I walked around the room trying to keep my mind from the dark thoughts that still wanted me to kill myself for failing my mates. Pleased I found the bathroom with a huge shower and quickly climbed in to scrub what felt like filth off of me.

It took me two hours before I felt even somewhat clean enough to get out of the shower. I was shocked when I left the bathroom to see Lucius, Severus, and Voldemort waiting for me in the other room.

Lucius smiled at me gently, "There you are Harry how are you feeling right now still sore anywhere?"

Well that was surprising to hear him speak so softly to me it actually made me feel slightly warm through the icy coldness that still occupied my chest.

Stating hoarsely, "Yes I still feel pretty sore, but I should be fine since you guys healed me last night,"

Severus stepped forward and handed me a potion, "This will help with the pain now we would like to talk to you about what we found out about you finding your mates,"

Nodding I swallowed the potion and sat down on my bed waiting for them to continue talking and hoping it would be simple to find my mate the icy feeling was becoming unbearable again.

Lucius finally spoke after an awkward silence, "Well your kind finds mates through auras a mates aura should be gold to you all you need to use this ability is to concentrate on someone so we suggest that you try it on us first to make sure it works,"

I nodded nervously and concentrated on some of my creature instincts and instantly I felt a shift in the air and I looked at them only to freeze in shock. No this wasn't happening it was impossible fate was one sick bitch to do this to me they would never accept me!

Author's note: Please review the more you do the faster I type I take both negative and positive though if negative please let it be constructive criticism. So tired stayed up late just to type this for the first two people who reviewed!


	3. Desperate Hope

Author Note: Hey I can't believe I am doing another Chapter today! Like I said I live off reviews so if I get lots of them I write more chapters. Thanks for the wonderful ones I have had so far and here is you new chapter!

Chapter 3 Desperate Hope

I looked between the two people that I now knew to be my mates. Oh Merlin please let them like me enough to accept me!

I whispered softly, "Lucius I have already found them,"

His eyes widened and he looked behind himself to Voldemort and Severus and choked, "Oh Salazar it's them does fate like to bitch slap you or what?"

Voldemort and Severus glared at him with Voldemort growling, "And may I ask is wrong with him being mated to us Lucius?"

He coughed nervously, "Well my lord it is just you guys have always treated him so poorly and now he is your mate,"

Severus grunted, "Lucius you're digging yourself into a deeper grave shut up while you still breathe,"

I sighed, "So you two will accept me?" I swear my heart was beating so loud everyone could hear it would they accept me?

It was Voldemort who answered, "Of course Harry, but I will warn you now I will never be a kind nor good person I am a Dark Lord for a reason I do what no one else has the guts to do,"

Severus rolled his eyes and smirked, "Oh of course my lord let not forget how truly evil you are even when you are saving poor little animals that you bring back with you from where ever you go."

Voldemort growled, "Oh shut up Severus you are just as bad I have seen the batch of puppies you brought here because you found them in a box!"

Severus sneered, "For all you know I could be using them for potions you need test subjects after all,"

Voldemort's eyes widened, "No you wouldn't Severus there just little fluff balls!"

Before I could stop myself I was laughing this was ridiculous they were fighting over who was the most threatening and scary looking. Failing at it they both had just revealed a soft spot for animals he was never going to let them live this down.

The three of them stared at me in surprise until I stopped laughing, "You two are so strange I have always been so scared of you guys and then you do this and I am no longer scared you shattered the images I had of you two,"

This made both of them scowl with Voldemort muttering, "See what you did Severus now I have lost my reputation as being the all terrifying Dark Lord."

This just made me giggle it was impossible to take them seriously when their eyes had a small twinkle of humor in them. They were doing this on purpose to make me feel more comfortable around them. Man Sirius would never believe me that the Dark lord and Professor Snape had a sense of humor.

Lucius cleared his throat, "So you two are willing to accept him as your submissive good you can both mate with him tonight so his creature side will stop trying to get him to kill himself."

I blinked at him in surprise well it seems I now have an over protective Uncle who actually cares about me this had to be some twisted dream. Maybe I had dreamed about the letter and everything that has happened this week, because no one had actually ever cared for me except my godfather.

Severus nodded, "Of course we can't risk our sub being suicidal much longer we already have already seen what happens when his creature has control of him."

Wait they said we were mating tonight would it hurt like every time Vernon did it or would they manage to make feel good too?

Author Note: Okay peeps next chapter will have the mating scene. I just didn't feel like doing it today so that will be out sometime tomorrow most likely in the afternoon for me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter I was trying to show another side to the most scary of scary people. Please review the more I get the more I will type. Also I am looking for a beta help is needed!


End file.
